


Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [30]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 300313Finish reposting. Sorry for spamming





	Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 300313
> 
> Finish reposting. Sorry for spamming

Yuto brought Ryosuke back to their apartment unit. He started kissing his ‘wife’ as soon as they entered their apartment unit.

“Wait a moment Yuto.” Ryosuke broke the kissed. Yuto looked at him confusedly.  
“You’ll ruin the roses if you keep pressing your body. Let me placed it in the vas first.”  
“Just leave it in the table then.”  
Ryosuke was expecting Yuto to put him down but instead of that, Yuto crouch his body so Ryosuke could place the roses easily in the table.  
Ryosuke placed his arm in Yuto’s neck after placing the roses.  
“Geez, you can just put me down. You know that right?”  
“I know but because I want to kiss you like this so…”  
Yuto leaned down his head and capture the shorter lips.

“Wait…” Again Ryosuke broke the kiss.  
“What is it this time?” Yuto was getting impatient.  
“As much as I want to continue kiss you like this, I think you should put me down somewhere first. I don’t want you to get tired just by holding me.”  
Yuto understood what his ‘wife’ implying.  
“So where do you want me to put you down?”  
“Anywhere is fine.”

Yuto was too impatient to walk to their bedroom so he just put Ryosuke down on the sofa near the table, topping him and started kissing his lips again.  
Yuto’s tongue entered Ryosuke’s mouth and twirling Ryosuke’s tongue on their mouth while he shook his hips up and down, caressing his ‘thing’ with Ryosuke’s cock.  
The two of them were wearing a tight pants so their hard cocks were clearly stick out and they could feel how hard is each other cocks and it made them feel more ‘desire’.  
“Yuto, my lower part is hurting.” Ryosuke said when they breaking their kissed to take a breath.  
“I think we should remove our clothes.”  
“I’ll do it~” Ryosuke said when Yuto was about to open his shirt’s button.

Ryosuke flipped Yuto over. He took out his shirt before topping Yuto and started unbuttoning the latter button while looking at him seductively. He purposely was making some gap with Yuto’s face so Yuto couldn’t kiss him. He wanted to tease his husband a little. He rubbed Yuto’s ‘thing’ for sometime before opening Yuto’s pants. Yuto cursed a little when Yamada slid out his ‘thing’ from his underwear and caressing it up and down.

Ryosuke leaned down and started licking Yuto’s ‘thing’. He twirled his tongue on Yuto’s, licking every skin of it before sucking it fully in his mouth.

Yuto felt the good sensation and let out a moan. ‘Ryosuke is always good at doing this’ Yuto thought. And then he realized, if he let Ryosuke doing it, he will come sooner. He didn’t want that so he get up. His sudden get up made Ryosuke stop on his work. He looked at Yuto with a confused look at first but then he realized what Yuto’s up to. But before he could prevent it, Yuto already flipped him.

Yuto opened his pants, pulled it down and threw it somewhere, together with his underwear. He flipped Ryosuke’s body again so he can face the latter butt.

Yuto was squeezing Ryosuke’s soft butt few times before licking Ryosuke’s butt. His hand reached for his nipples, rubbing and pinched it while his other hand held Ryosuke’s body. Ryosuke moan could be heard. He couldn’t stand it if Yuto licking his ‘hole’ and the area around it. It was even more worse when Yuto’s moved his hand to Ryosuke’s ‘thing’.

“Yuto… ahh… please put it in.”  
Yuto stopped licking.  
“Do you want me to put this in?” Yuto said while slipping his finger in.  
Yuto loved to tease his ‘wife’.  
“Stop teasing me and just put your dick inside me!”  
Ryosuke turned his body; grabbed Yuto’s and thrust it in. His inside felt so full when it thrust fully.  
“Yuto… It feels so good when you’re inside me.”  
“I also feel good when I’m inside you.”  
Yuto took Ryosuke’s lips for another passionate kiss while his hips moving back and forth, thrusting his ‘thing’ in and out. Ryosuke moaned loudly when Yuto’s hit his ‘right’ spot.  
“Yuto…ahhh… Faster.” Ryosuke said in between their kisses.  
Yuto thrust his ‘thing’ faster. He knew that Ryosuke was almost coming so he moved his hips faster and harder. Ryosuke leaned back a little, feeling the good sensation he felt inside him.  
“Yuto… ahh… ah… I’m coming… ahhh…” Ryosuke let out a long moan when the liquid from his ‘thing’ spurt out.  
Soon after that Ryosuke felt that his inside was became fuller all of sudden and then he could feel a warm liquid filling his inside as Yuto also reached his climax.  
Yuto fell on Ryosuke, made the latter fell on the couch. The two of them were panting ad sweating a lot.

“Your inside is as tight as ever Ryosuke. Can we go on for another round?” Yuto asked and peck Ryosuke’s lips. His thing was still inside the latter.  
“Sure~”


End file.
